


In-Flight Entertainment

by Hunny4



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of talking, Action, Escape Plans, Gen, Helicopters, Improper Use of Firearms, Sarcasm, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic being an all-around badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunny4/pseuds/Hunny4
Summary: He could feel the barrel of the soldier’s gun readjust at his right side, cold metal briefly brushing against his arm. “Yeah, yeah, one move and I’m Hedgehog à la Bullet, got it. No need to be so happy about it… yeesh…”This was really, really not Sonic’s day.An adaptation of the opening cutscene of Hero Story in Sonic Adventure 2.





	In-Flight Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday, Sonic!
> 
> Have something I've been working on for a while to celebrate.

“Make one move, buddy... One move.”

He could feel the barrel of the soldier’s gun readjust at his right side, cold metal briefly brushing against his arm. “Yeah, yeah, one move and I’m Hedgehog à la Bullet, got it. No need to be so happy about it… yeesh…”

This was really,  _ really _ not Sonic’s day.

The soldier hadn’t responded to his quip, either. Expected, sure, but Sonic couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed... If he was going to be assaulted and detained by intimidating-looking national law enforcement, why couldn’t he at least have been watched over by a guy with a sense of humor? Not to mention the guy on his left had been silent for the entire ride so far. This was just no fun at all.

Well, he thought, testing the cuffs behind his back for the twentieth time in the last three minutes, you can’t have it all, can you?

His wrists were beginning to chafe; this obviously wasn’t gonna work, he realized with a grimace.

He looked around.

A standard G.U.N. military copter, Sonic thought, not that he’d been in so many the novelty had worn off. It looked to be a modified transport vehicle if he had to take a guess: dirty red seats lined the walls, the rest of the room barren of pretty much anything that could aid his escape. Probably because he was a “dangerous criminal” and leaving him with, don’t know, a nice piece of art or something would be a safety violation. Great.

The door to the cockpit directly in front of him was heavily armored; likely a simple spindash wouldn’t be enough to take it down even if he  _ was _ free. He’d need some kind of keycard if he wanted to do that. A quick glance to the left brought him a glimpse of some kind of keycard on his more silent captor’s belt.

...Interesting!

Next to the cockpit door was the door to outside; a tempting proposition, if it weren’t for the fact there was hundreds of feet of air below him and, contrary to what some red echidnas out there may believe, he wasn’t  _ actually _ suicidal. The steel itself looked sturdy, similar to the other door. Makes sense, he thought, mulling that over a little bit. Well… looking at it again, a direct spindash with some run up  _ might _ be able to take it out, this one looked to have hinges he could aim for that could be a weak point, but… once more, hundreds of feet of air. He should look for other options first.

Out the slit-shaped windows on either side, he could see clouds pass by, giving him no indication as to where he was whatsoever. He  _ could _ move closer to take a look but, well, no-moving-guy’s gun was still pointed directly at him and he was like… mostly sure that any attempt to do so would end with his brain matter coating the walls.

At least it’d give the place some color, he thought morbidly.

Well, it couldn’t hurt to ask, could it? “Hey, sunshine! Mind if I sit down for a bit?” he said, addressing the guard to his right.

It took a second for the soldier to react. When he did, it was with another cock of his gun and a distrustful glare. “Why on Earth would I let you do that? Did I not just say what would happen if you decided to use any bright ideas of yours?”

“Well… no. You just said ‘make one move, buddy’ in a very threatening tone.”

“Oh come on-- The point is, no tricky business!”

Sonic had to keep himself from scoffing. “No tricky business? Dude, I just want to sit down! A guy can only stand for so many consecutive hours. How long have we even been up here? Days? Weeks?”

“An hour and a half,” the soldier said, teeth clenched in clear annoyance.

“Exactly!” Sonic exclaimed with a dramatic head roll. “It’s torture! Do you know what standing for too long  _ does _ to your back? If not, you have  _ never  _ worked in a customer service position. Those guys have to stand for hours every day, and they can have spinal problems for the rest of their  _ lives _ because of it! That’s not even mentioning what it does to your feet. I know a guy who--”

“Oh would you just shut up!?”

The loudmouth in question gave a slight smirk. This was too easy! “Well, are you gonna let me sit down?”

The guard dropped his aim for long enough to give a full-bodied sigh. “Okay, fine!” he said. “Just don’t try anything or you  _ will _ end up with a bullet where your brains should be!”

Really? Who let this guy carry a weapon? Eh, whatever. Sonic tried not to look too happy as he plopped himself down on an uncomfortable chair; now, to get a good look at the ground.

Through a layer of cloud cover, he could easily see a city of some kind. He spent a moment mentally running through the cities he knew of in his head before a flash off a large, red bridge caught his eye.

Central City, huh? He could work with that.

“So, what’s got your feathers all ruffled anyway?” he said, feigning interest. For this to have any chance of working, Sonic would have to get trigger-happy to let his guard down for a moment.

“Other than finding out a world-renown hero is actually nothing but a dirty, power-hungry thief, you mean?” he replied, venomous sarcasm obvious from his tone. “I don’t know, I guess I skipped lunch.”

Sonic’s smile dropped off his face. “Hey, I’m a lot of things, bud, but power-hungry thief isn’t one of them! I’m not sure what you and your bosses think I did, but I’m an innocent hedgehog!”

“Oh yeah?! Tell that to the people that got hurt while you were stealing that thing! What use do you even  _ have _ for a Chaos Emerald?”

“A Chaos Emerald?” He was being framed for stealing a Chaos Emerald of all things? Really? “Why would I steal a Chaos Emerald?!”

The volume in the room was amping up with each retort. “What did I just say?! How am I supposed to know, you’re the one that stole it!  _ You  _ tell  _ me _ !”

“I’m  _ tellin’ _ you, I didn’t steal anything! I’ve just been doing my own thing for the past two weeks. No way I coulda’ stolen  _ anything _ from GUN, let alone a Chaos Emerald! Aren’t those things guarded like national secrets, anyway?”

“Oh, like that would have stopped you? Don’t make me  _ laugh,  _ you dirty thief. Either way, we have footage of you doing it, so don’t even try to make an excuse!”

_ Footage? _ The soldier was getting sloppy in his obvious outrage; the barrel of his gun was no longer pointed directly at Sonic, and he was none the wiser. Perfect. Just a few more seconds and he’d be good to go. Even so…

“What do you mean, footage?” Sonic asked, voice going soft with genuine confusion. “There can’t  _ be _ any footage, I didn’t do it!”

The barrel was now pointed straight down, the guard’s arms tensed at his sides. The other guard, the one with the keycard, was listening to the ongoing argument with vague interest and irritation. “Yeah, again, nice try but no cigar, hedgehog. We caught you on camera in the act, anyone can see it! My only question is where you got those red streaks of yours--”

“Private, do me a favor and shut up?” Keycard guy suddenly broke his silence with a tone cold as ice.

The private did him a favor and shut up, leaving his sentence unfinished and looking up in self-conscious shock. “Yes sir, sorry, sir…” he mumbled, trigger hand raising in a short salute.

Sonic flashed a smirk. There’s the ticket.

In a lightning-quick motion, Sonic brought his leg up, hooked his foot under the loosely held firearm, and kicked it across the room.

Boy, do they probably wish they’d tied his legs too, huh?

Two sets of eyes widened in shock. After a split second of deliberation, the disarmed soldier lunged for his weapon and the other raced to aim his own before the unreasonably quick hedgehog could make another move. A split second was too long; in that time, Sonic had sprung himself in the armed guard’s direction, curling into a ball and bowling him over. His helmet hit the ground with a crack, falling off as he struggled to regain his footing.

Sonic got up and turned around just in time to see the first guard, eyes murderous, taking aim and squeezing a trigger. The bullet ricocheted off the wall centimeters from Sonic’s head. Two more shots were narrowly avoided before he managed to get a foot on the base of a seat, leaping forward at his assailant with trademark Sonic speed.

Just as soldier two was getting up again, both feet landed on his attacker’s face, accomplishing the goal of upsetting his balance accompanied by an unpleasant crunch and a muffled cry… he probably wasn’t going to get up again for a while. He went down, Sonic once again kicking the gun out of his hands and into the other soldier who had already been prepping a shot; the improvised projectile hit its mark, disrupting the shooter’s aim. The bullet ended up bouncing off the metal of the door to the cockpit.

Well, shoot, the pilot probably heard that… if he hadn't already heard the gunshots. Oops. This needs to get done fast then, he thought with a rogue grin.

“If you’re smart, you little devil, you’d best stop struggling!” the armed man began shouting while squeezing the trigger once more. However, rather than dodging, he bent over and raised his cuffed hands above his head, pulling the chain taut. The bullet ran directly through the chain, shattering the hold; Sonic took a moment to test his newly freed wrists before diving onto the ground and sweeping his leg under his adversary. While falling, said soldier hit his unprotected skull on the hard metal of a dirty red seat; at the same moment, Sonic picked up the first soldier’s gun and slammed the butt of it over his head. The man crumpled on the ground, unconscious.

That wasn’t too bad, Sonic thought, looking over the carnage. While he felt a little guilty, there was no time to lose!

“Thank you very much!” he chimed as he bent over and plucked the keycard off the higher-up’s belt. He quickly swiped it through the lock on the door and it slid easily to the side.

Directly in front of him was another armed soldier, turning towards him at the sound of the door’s hydraulic hiss.

“--What?!” The pilot, a bit farther ahead, was frantically talking into a small radio connected by wire to the helicopter’s dashboard, eyes quickly focusing on Sonic once he came into view. He visibly grew a shade paler after shifting his gaze to the scene behind him.

Well, that didn’t work, Sonic thought with a mental sigh.

The voice over the radio began chattering something back, but Sonic had more important things to worry about. Namely the guy with a gun, slipping out of his shocked flinch into a lunge towards him.

Yeah, not dealing with this again!

Sonic vaulted over the attacker’s lunge, allowing him to hit the floor before springing back and landing forcefully on the guy’s back. His eyes scanned the room for any other options, before settling on the exit door. He allowed himself a cringe; this needed to be executed carefully but, well, it’s not like he had any other options.

The pilot continued babbling into the radio’s receiver. “The hedgehog’s gone! He’s taken out everyone on board, and--!” It was at this point that Sonic began throwing himself,curled up, at the triple-reinforced steel exit door. “What in the world…?”

It took a second, but the hinges finally gave and the door blew outwards, a wild wind coming with it; just what anyone’d expect jumping out of a helicopter, he supposed. Without hesitation, or mind to the soldier regaining his footing, Sonic jumped out of the copter.

There was a moment of weightlessness as his action caught up to him. The door, knocked off its hinges by the wind as he’d leapt, seemed suspended in midair; hundreds of feet caused the metal landscape below to blend into a complicated mesh of colors and lines. With the clouds coming in casting crisp shadows on the streets and buildings, the scene looked almost picturesque.

Sonic’s first thought was that he would have  _ loved _ a camera right about then.

And then, just like that, the moment was over. The harsh wind began blowing him backwards fiercely; he was quick to grab hold of the copter’s tailfin as he rushed past. A dull roar filled his ears, air flinging his body around like a ragdoll on a string.

Adrenaline rushing through his veins like a raging river, Sonic had never felt better in his life.

He probably didn’t have long until the pilot either did something himself or called in reinforcements, so he needed to be quick here. Not too difficult for a guy named Sonic, right?

Taking a moment to plan the jump, he angled himself flat and level with the plane as much as possible before pushing hard against the tailfin, spin-jumping himself onto the top of the helicopter. Once he hit the surface, he flattened himself against it and hugged the vehicle close. Working against the wind like that wasn’t easy, that’s for sure!

Nonetheless, he knew he needed to get off the copter somehow, and to do that he needed  _ something _ to break his several hundred foot fall. Something soft to land on, maybe? He almost laughed at the thought of a giant pillow just hanging out on top of a military transport helicopter. Okay, but seriously.

He probably won’t be getting something soft any time soon, so… If he had something sturdy and long to land on, with enough forward momentum…

He caught sight of a steel plank out of the corner of his eye.

Perfect.

New plan forming in his mind, Sonic carefully made his way over to the spot and tore the plank out of the roof with a smirk. “Talk about low budget flights. No food or movies?” He jerked back as the plank dislodged, and moved to attach it to his shoe buckles. “I’m out of here!”

Sonic took a moment to look down, already losing his balance against the wind on his improvised board. Seeing the streets down below, he felt another rush course through him; his balance wouldn’t matter much longer anyway.

“I like running better!”

He jumped off head first, cheering all the way.


End file.
